


Give him a hard time

by scarletprophesy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, First Time, Held Down, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome, blowjob, bottom!koujaku, its the first time koujaku has a dick in his ass, kind of, slightly tipsy sex, sort of, spoilers: he loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletprophesy/pseuds/scarletprophesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bet I could make you fall apart," he whispered, "take you apart and put you back together. Bet it would feel so good, wanna try?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give him a hard time

"I bet you'd look really hot getting fucked," Noiz said, and Koujaku started choking on his sake. Next to him, Aoba flailed and fell off the couch. They'd been drinking at Koujaku's place, and all three of them were a bit tipsy by then.

"I-- _what?"_ He asked, clearing his throat. Noiz leaned forward and smirked.

"You heard me, old man. Bet you'd look really hot getting fucked. You ever done that?"

Koujaku could only shake his head, at a loss over what to say. He was probably blushing really hard; how embarrassing.

"Noiz, don't give him a hard time," Aoba whined, still sprawled on the floor. This new thing, between the three of them, it was still new and tentative and all three of them pushed at it constantly, testing the edges and the weak points, and Koujaku had just ended up in a fight with Noiz last week, and probably Aoba didn't want a repeat of this. Koujaku didn't blame him.

"I'd like to give him something _else_ that's hard," Noiz replied with a lewd grin.

"Would you, now," Koujaku asked, feigning disinterest. He couldn't deny it, he was blushing, and a little tipsy, and a pang of desire flared out through his body, but... no, he couldn't admit it, but he was curious, and horny... No. _No._ Well... Okay, maybe.

Noiz leaned in, predatory smile on his lips. "Bet I could make you fall apart," he whispered, "take you apart and put you back together. Bet it would feel so good, wanna try?"

And really, any other day Koujaku would laugh it off, or say no, or get angry and punch stuff, but... right now? He felt warm all over, loose and comfortable, and okay, maybe this wasn't such a terrible idea. He glanced over at Aoba, who seemed to have frozen and stopped breathing, then back to Noiz, still looking at him with that cocky smirk, and...

"Give it your best shot," Koujaku said, and suddenly Noiz was in his lap, kissing him, fingers tangling in Koujaku's hair. Noiz's kisses were like wildfire - swift, wild, passionate, demanding - and why didn't they do this more? Koujaku could not help moaning softly as Noiz's piercings, always cold, brushed against his lips. They _needed_ to do this more often--

Noiz broke the kiss, and Koujaku opened his eyes; Noiz was so incredibly close, and Koujaku fancied he could see a little uncertainty, a little anxiety in his eyes - this thing between them was so fragile and breakable, and really this was the first time they were like this, doing this, without Aoba sandwiched in between them. Speaking of...

"Okay, that's kinda hot, actually," Aoba noted, leaning against the couch and looking up at them. Koujaku huffed in amusement and kissed Noiz again, nipped at his lower lip, ran his tongue against the piercings, just for a show, just to make Noiz groan softly, then pulled away again.

"We should take this to the bedroom," Koujaku said, running one finger down the column of Noiz's throat. "If you're serious about it, that is?"

 

 

The three of them ended up naked in Koujaku's massive bed, with Koujaku sprawled out on his back, head resting in Aoba's lap, and Noiz in between his legs, surveying him as if Koujaku was a battlefield and Noiz needed a plan of attack. Koujaku had lit some lotus incense before they began, and now the whole room was filled with the heady floral scent, almost as intoxicating as Noiz's kisses. He felt nervous, yes, nervous and shy and embarrassed, but he also felt _right_ somehow, as if this was maybe somehow okay, and, well, maybe it was. Aoba, as if he were feeling Koujaku's anxiety, stroked his hair gently.

"Yo, we all ready, or what?" Noiz asked, rolling his eyes.

"Waiting for you, fucking brat," Koujaku replied, though as hard as he was trying to seem unaffected by the situation, Noiz didn't seem convinced.

"Alright then... Aoba?"

"Yes?" Aoba asked, fingertips brushing a strand of hair out of Koujaku's face.

"Do me a favor? Hold both his hands, and don't let him go," Noiz told him. Koujaku frowned, but let Aoba take hold off both his wrists. "You want Aoba to let you go anytime, just say 'Ruff Rabbit', got it?"

"Are you okay with this, Koujaku?" Aoba asked while Noiz dug around in the nightstand, looking for lube. Koujaku turned his head to the side, and kissed Aoba's bare thigh in response, earning himself a small gasp from his boyfriend.

"If I want you to let go, you'll be the first to know," Koujaku told him, and, he guessed that was reassuring enough for Aoba, because his grip tightened. Koujaku closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel the mattress shift beneath him, and then Noiz was back, experimentally running his hands along Koujaku's thighs. Now that Noiz was in possession of his sense of touch, he was far more tactile; Koujaku noticed often how Noiz would absentmindedly stroke fabrics, spend long minutes just touching things and looking at them curiously - things like ash from incense, heavy thick sheets of paper, cushions, cats, cups of tea... Still, now wasn't the time to indulge in lazy exploration. "Come on, get on with it."

"For an old man, you have pretty smooth skin," Noiz told him, and Koujaku opened his eyes to glare at him.

"I can just go to the bathroom and take care of this myself, you know," Koujaku complained. Aoba huffed in annoyance.

"Sure you would."

"I totally would!"

"No, you really wouldn't."

"Yes, I would -- _nnghh!"_ While he wasn't paying attention, one of Noiz's fingers had slipped down to rub at his asshole, cool and slick from the lube Koujaku hadn't noticed him opening.

"What, it takes that little?" Noiz asked with a smug grin. Koujaku flushed and glared at him from behind his hair.

"Shut up, you fuck."

"If you like," Noiz replied. His finger slipped in just past the rim, then deeper in. Koujaku held his breath, determined to hold out and not whine for more like a bitch in heat. It felt a little uncomfortable, having something inside him like that, but somehow, he wanted more."Relax, old man. You're too tense."

Aoba leaned down to kiss him, and, bloody hell, it felt so good. Unlike Noiz, Aoba's kisses were gentle, sweet. Koujaku focused on the kiss, gently nipping on Aoba's bottom lip to make him moan and gasp into the kiss. In the meantime, Noiz was stretching him open, now up to two fingers. One cruel twist of his clever fingers, and Koujaku was gasping loudly in pleasure.

"Ya like that, then?" Noiz asked, repeating the motion. His fingertips were rubbing against _something_ inside that felt maddeningly good. Koujaku stifled a moan.

"It's... It's not bad..." he whispered, closing his eyes tightly to avoid looking at Noiz. On one hand, _that_ felt amazing. On the other hand? He really, _really_ didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Noiz, and all this moaning and stuff? Totally embarrassing.

"Not bad, he says. God, what a fucking princess," Noiz complained to Aoba, who only chuckled, probably amused at the situation. "Kiss him again, 'til he forgets to complain."

"Why don't you blow him," Aoba suggested, and Noiz grinned.

"Great idea," he replied, and bent down to take Koujaku's dick in his mouth, as Aoba kissed him again.

The next few minutes passed in a blur for Koujaku; there was a hot sweet mouth kissing him, his dick engulfed in wet heat, fingers up his ass making him aware of pleasure centers he'd never thought to search for... it was intense, it was almost too much, almost too far. He gave up on trying to stay quiet, instead moaning softly into Aoba's kisses, and rocking into the thrusts of Noiz's fingers.

Noiz lifted his head, letting Koujaku's cock slip from his lips obscenely. "What do you think, you ready for the next step, old man? Or do you need a hip replacement surgery first?"

"Not gonna break, just fuck me," Koujaku growled at him in between kisses.

"Alright, princess, as you wish," Noiz replied. He shuffled closer on the bed, and nudged Koujaku's legs farther apart.

"Who're you calling a..." Koujaku began to complain, but interrupted himself with a loud gasp as the head of Noiz's dick slipped into him easily.

"You. I'm calling you a princess," Noiz said, grinning. "How's that feel, princess?"

Koujaku stifled a small moan, and glared at Noiz. He could feel the cold steel of Noiz's piercing inside himself, and another rubbing against his entrance. It was so totally alien, and so totally hot, and he wanted _more._   "It's fine," he said, not trusting himself to elaborate on his complaints any farther.

Aoba chuckled above him, and stroked his hair. Koujaku trembled slightly, and he was sure Aoba noticed since he was still holding both of Koujaku's wrists in a loose grip, Koujaku's head in his lap, hair probably a giant mess all over by now. Still, if anyone had to witness him like this, in such a vulnerable position, Koujaku was glad it was Aoba.

"Those piercings sure were interesting first time he fucked me," he whispered in Koujaku's ear, blue strands of hair tickling his face as he leaned down.

"What, and none of the other times?" Noiz asked, mock-hurt, and slowly thrust himself further in. Any reply Aoba may have had was totally drowned by Koujaku's loud moan as the rest of Noiz's cock - two more cold, _alien_ piercings - slipped into him, leaving him so full, electrified, shaking. "Oh, what's this, Koujaku... didn't know you could sound like _that_ ," Noiz teased, pulled out, and thrust again. Koujaku moaned again, unable to control himself.

"Shut _up,_ " Koujaku muttered, and, okay, it didn't sound nearly as strong a demand when punctuated by small, needy gasps. Noiz began thrusting slowly, in and out, in and out, head of his cock brushing against Koujaku's prostate with every thrust, hands on Koujaku's hips. Each thrust brought a new, intense wave of pleasure rocking through Koujaku's body; he couldn't help it, he writhed in Aoba's lap, moaning with every thrust. He was sure his face burned with embarassment, but this felt too good.

"Yeah, I was right, wasn't I? You look so good with my dick in you, Koujaku," Noiz hissed, a hard thrust punching a cry of pleasure out of Koujaku.

"Oh, _god_ ," he whined, turning his head to hide his face in Aoba's thigh.

"Careful, he's fragile," Aoba purred, and Koujaku was sure he could feel a playful edge to his words. "Wouldn't want to make him have a nosebleed, now would you?"

Noiz paused for a moment, adjusting their position so that Koujaku's legs were around his waist. "I'm not sure I'd mind it," he replied, breathless, and began thrust harder, and _o_ _h_ , that felt even better. "I mean, look at him. _Ohh..._ Koujaku, you feel so _good,_ so hot... so _tight_..."

Koujaku's only reponses were whimpers, moans, and soft cries as Noiz continued pounding into him. He was kind of glad Aoba was there, holding him down - somehow, it made him feel more secure, safer. He could pant and scream and moan every time those cursed - blessed - bits of steel slipped in and out, and it just felt so strangely good. He wondered if this is what it felt like for all the women he'd slept with - if it always left them feeling so vulnerable and shaky and weak. He could feel the burn of an orgasm, simmering just a little out of reach. He wanted it.

"Aghh... fucking _touch me,_ I'm close," Koujaku whined, still hiding his face against Aoba's thigh. His bangs were totally in his face, and it was annoying, but whatever.

"Now, Koujaku, it's not polite to hide your pleasure from your partners," Aoba said, brushing Koujaku's hair to the side. Koujaku was sure this was payback for all the sappy stuff he'd said in bed in the past. It made his face heat up even more with embarassment.

"Please, Aoba," he hissed.

"Oh, come on, Koujaku," Aoba continued, and Koujaku could feel Noiz's thrusts getting more erratic, as if he were close. "Don't tell me you actually are getting a nosebleed?"

"I'm not!" Koujaku gasped, turning his head to glare at Aoba. Aoba was blushing, and biting his own lip, but his eyes held a liquid, aroused sort of burning heat, and it made Koujaku feel as if his heart were beating too hard, too fast, as if his whole body was a tightly wound, quivering string, caught up in a note of pleasure.

"Better, yeah, you told me not to hide once, remember?" Aoba murmured. He and Noiz reached for Koujaku's dick at the same time, hands brushing against each other, slightly awkward, then began to jerk him off.

"Shy, Koujaku?" Noiz teased him. Koujaku turned to glare at him instead, but... Well. Noiz just grinned, his body flushed and sweaty. Even though he sounded breathless, he still wore a cocky grin as he kept fucking Koujaku. "I was right, you know. You look fucking gorgeous when there's a cock in your ass."

_So close. So close._

"Maybe he can take us both someday," Aoba purred, and that image of being sandwiched between the two of them was what pushed Koujaku over the edge. He came with a strangled scream, clutching at Aoba's arm, darkness trickling into his vision.

The next few moments were a blur; when he finally regained awareness of his body, he found himself still in Aoba's lap, a sweaty and sated looking Noiz sprawled out next to him. Gently, hand still a little shaky, Koujaku reached out and brushed a few stray strands out of Noiz's eyes.

"So, how was it, princess?" Noiz asked, trying to sound cocky and casual, though Koujaku could hear a shred of uncertainty in his voice. He thought about playing it cool, but in the end, well...

"Okay, yeah, it was good," he replied, tangling his fingers in Noiz's short, fine hair. "Aoba, you didn't..."

"Oh, I did. In your hair. You didn't notice," Aoba muttered.

Koujaku didn't even have the energy to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've published actual dude on dude smut in ages, am new to the fandom, and it's not beta'd at all because none of my friends are in the fandom. I apologize for any mistakes, and if there are any, please, let me know! I won't get offended, promise.  
> I could use more friends who are into DRAMAtical Murder, so feel free to hit me up on Tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [cyberpunkdreamland.tumblr.com](cyberpunkdreamland.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to throw feels, headcanons, and prompts at me over there. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
